<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tail by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781539">Fairy Tail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy tail mating season rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxusxoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laxus groans softly as he shifted in his bed, wincing as a painful raging heat went through his body. "What the fuck is happening to me?!" He hissed softly in anger and confusion.</p><p>Regina was walking to the fairy tail guild. While she wasn’t a mage she had a part time job there and she was in charge of cleaning up and doing the bar too.</p><p>Gray was at the fairy tail guild hall too and suddenly not knowing he stripped because of his bad habit had started arguing with Natsu about trivial nonsense again.</p><p>Laxus had been sleeping up in the second floor as he didn't want to go home so late, but now he was regretting it as the noise was just giving him a headache since his dragon senses were heightened 5 times more than usual. Groaning again, he slowly forced himself up and onto his feet. "I need to let Gramps or Mira know...Surely thet would know what the hell is wrong with me.." He muttered to himself as he limped over to the door. </p><p>Cloe sighs softly as she watches them immaturely argue, sipping on her ale as she watches them. Though, it was mostly Gray and his abs she was staring at. /damn..He is super ripped./ She thought as she blushes brightly.  <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>*if she does it again <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Ok thank you so much! You are awesome! DX <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>((You're welcome! ^-^ <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Thats when Regina walked upstairs to get more cups and paper towels when suddenly she squeaked because she bumped right into Laxus. She waved at him and once she got the items started to head on downstairs.</p><p>Gray stared at Cloe and he blushed and also smirked at her. He knew like if he had eyes in the back of his head that she was eye candying him and checking him out. He thought she was attractive too. He put his clothes back on walking over to her.</p><p>Laxus stumbled and gripped onto the railing on the wall to steady himself, turning to glare at her only to freeze on the spot and stare at her as...something..inside of him was telling him that she was HIS, that she was the one. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, panting softly as sweat dripped down his skin. /What the fuck am I thinking?! She is apart of Fairy Tail and I highly doubt she would like me any way after I have been such an asshole./ He scolded himself inwardly, wanting to slap himself but was too weak to. </p><p>Cloe blushes darker when he looked over at her with that smirk, quickly turning around and staring at the wall with her cheeks flaming dark red. /Crap, crap, crap! He saw me! Way to go, Cloe, he probably thinks I am a total pervert or a weirdo now./ She ranted inside her head, not noticing Gray coming over to her. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>"Are you ok Laxus? Do you need some water or do you need help in getting down the stairs?" Regina asked him concerned. She tried to put his arm over her shoulder and she tried to help pick him up along and support him too but he was awfully heavy for a tiny thing like her.</p><p>Gray stumbled upon her and he smiled.<br/>"Hey there Cloe? What have you been up to recently?" He asked her as too was checking her out but this time he was doing it up close almost face to face. He reached a hand out to stroke her cheek gently and leaned in to peck her lips softly.</p><p>Laxus would have chuckled at her attempts if the burning desire didn't come back full throttle when she touched him, making him freeze and stare into her eyes. /Wow...I didn't notice she smelled..So good../ He noticed idly as he pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his face into her neck to take in her tantalizing and sweet scent with a rumbling purr. </p><p>Cloe jumped slightly in surprise with a squeak, turning to look over at him. "N-Nothing much." She mutters before shivering when he stroked her cheek, making her look up at him with surprise. "Gr-Gray? Wh-What are you-?" She started to ask before letting out a muffled squeak of surprise when he kissed her, making her freeze in place with her eyes wide as dinner plates and her cheeks flaming beet red. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina could not help but gasp squeak and moan at that before covering her mouth.<br/>"Laxus what are you doing? Please!" She said timidly and shyly as her cheeks were blushed a crimson red.</p><p>Gray was kissing her deeper and more passionately now as he pulled her against him and snaked his arms around her waist not even dropping the lip contact any time soon.<br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Laxus purred more and nuzzled her neck more with a smirk. "Please what~?" He asked lowly, his voice more gravely and husky, before slowly licking her neck teasingly. </p><p>Cloe moaned softly as she closed her eyes and kissed him back just as passionately, shaking her arms around his neck with her drink forgotten on the counter.</p><p>Regina brought him back to the bedroom and she quickly tried to leave not making another noise nor answering his question. She was about to close the bedroom door.</p><p>Gray now backed her up to lay on top of a table as he hovered over her and he began to French kiss her after gently prodding her mouth open with his tongue.</p><p>Laxus wasn't having it as he shot up and grabbed her, pulling her back in the room and closing and locking the door, holding her close to him. "Who said you can leave?" He growled lowly as he loomed over her. </p><p>Cloe mewled softly as she laid down on her back on the table, moaning as she let him in and French kissed him back, her mind going hazy with the intense kissing. She gripped onto his shirt while she wrapped one leg around his waist with a moan. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina was about to scream or shout for help when she began to struggle and squirm trying to make him let go of her. She stated weeping as tears streamed down her cheeks.</p><p>Gray picked her up bringing her to a bedroom above the guild hall as he laid her down carefully on a bed after he locked the door for privacy. He came out on top as he started to trail his lips down her jaw and throat.</p><p>Laxus gently picked her up and sat down on the bed with her in his lap, holding her in place with one arm gently and wiping her tears away with the other while rumbling soothingly and nuzzling her hair "I'm not going to hurt you.." He rumbled softly. </p><p>Cloe panted on the bed with her eyes hazy, shivering and mewling softly as she tilted her head to allow him more access to her throat with a soft moan. "Gr-Gray~." She moaned softly as she gently threaded her fingers through his hair. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>“B-but you want me Laxus! You wanna have sex with me and I’m not ready fir that yet. Hell we’re not even dating!” Regina hiccuped as she continued to sob.</p><p>Gray now given this chance it’s his teeth nipped and nibbled hickeys into her skin as he pierced it deeply on her neck all over and on her chin too. He groped her breasts as well.</p><p>Laxus looked surprised before blushing darkly and looking away. "Sorry I made this awkward...And for making you cry.." He mumbled apologetically, mentally slapping himself over and over again.</p><p>Cloe gasps before arching with a cry of pleasure and louder moans, the back of her hand covering her mouth as she closed her eyes and panted. "G-Gray! Ah~~!" <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Brb sorry DX <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>((It's okie! <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Back XD </p><p>Regina blushed beet red and said she could have him if he really wanted. She was all his and always had been basically it sounds like.</p><p>Gray made that nipple bruise and harden as he switched nipples now suckling and making the other rosy bud pop and harden too.</p><p>Laxus blushes more before shrugging. "I'm not going to force you if you are not ready for it. I know I can be an asshole, but I'm not that kind of guy that would rape some one, even if they were my destined mate." He replied gruffly. </p><p>Cloe moaned and squirms underneath him, whimpering softly as she rubbed her legs together and panted. "Oh god, Gray~!" <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>But Regina would not take no for an answer. She wanted him and she wanted him now as she stripped until her clothes were a puddle on the floor by her feet.</p><p>Gray began to suck hickeys in her stomach and as he was doing that played with her clit and he finger thrusted two digits in and out of her.</p><p>Laxus looked surprised before smiling and gently pulling her close to him, kissing her gently while cupping her cheek ans purring as his dragon part was very happy that she was willing. </p><p>Cloe let's out a cry of pleasure and bucked into his hand, moaning in slight pain and pleasure at the fingers inside her wet pussy. </p><p>((Yep! I need to take a shower before going to my evening class any way. <br/>FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar<br/>Regina moaned into his kiss as she was now fully naked while Laxus wasn’t at all. She kissed him back with fervor and she nipped his bottom lip.</p><p>Gray wiggled his digits around in their stroking her g spot and her inner walls with them and also scissored her even as well in there in her womanhood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>